Leviathans
The Leviathans are one of the ancient species that dominated the Milky Way billions of years before most species were even recording history. As such, the Leviathans were proud and considered themselves the galaxy's first apex race. They believed that all other species were beneath them, simply tools to be used. Leviathans are massive, tentacled, aquatic creatures. They somewhat resemble the cuttlefish from the waters of Earth. They have a psionic capability to control other species. History Rise and Fall The earliest history of the Leviathans and the origin of their species is unknown. However, the Task Force Aurora speculated that another sapient species developed on their homeworld -- this one was a land-based species. It was due to the presence of this other species that the Leviathans were able to develop the power to mentally communicate with and control other sapient beings. This other species became little more than thralls to the Leviathans, but using them allowed the Leviathans to expand their reach across the galaxy. As they encountered new species, the Leviathans would enthrall those species as well. Their new thralls would pay tribute to the Leviathans, and in return would be protected and cared for. However, many of these species built synthetic beings to serve them -- and these artificial lifeforms would invariably revolt. Many thrall species were lost in this way. And so the Leviathans constructed an Intelligence, the sole purpose of which was to protect organic life at all costs. The Leviathans considered the Intelligence to be a tool, as they viewed all other lifeforms. The Intelligence, however, eventually decided that the Leviathans themselves were part of the problem that threatened all organic life. So the Intelligence's pawns began to slaughter the Leviathans and used their genetic material to create the Harbringer -- the first Reaper. The pacificistic Builders also managed to acquire some of the genetic material of the Leviathans during the slaughter, which they used to create the first Leviathan biomechanoids, living spaceships. The surviving Leviathans went into hiding, enthralling other species to erase all signs that the Leviathans had ever existed in the first place. Their primary concern became their own survival -- and thus, they did not interfere with any of the incursions by the Reapers, though they certainly had the power to and even did destroy the Leviathan of Dis. Rediscovery In 2986 CE, the Task Force Aurora sought to discover the power that had been used against the Leviathan of Dis in order to use that against the Reapers -- which they theorized might be the actual Leviathans the Reapers had been based on. To ensure their secrecy, the Leviathans controlled a lab assistant working with Dr. Garrett Bryson -- and forced the assistant to shoot the scientist. Undeterred by the death, Commander Shepard took the reigns of the investigation. Despite efforts by the Leviathans to avoid discovery by Shepard, and to avoid being located by the Reapers in search of them, Shepard discovered that some Leviathans were hiding on 2181 Despoina. Shepard confronted the Leviathans, who planned to allow the Reaper's cycle to continue. Shepard pointed out that the Reapers were aware of the continued existence of Leviathans and they could no longer afford to hide and do nothing to aid the galaxy. Ultimately, this convinced the Leviathans to join the war against the Reapers. Physiology Physically, the most notable trait of Leviathans is their massive size. They bear a striking resemblance to cuttlefish -- with two sets of three eyes located symmetrically on each side of the lower ventral surface of their body. Several tentacles -- or tentacle-like appendages -- hang from below their body and the sides. Leviathans are covered in thick bony plates, very much like an exoskeleton. Their bodies are capable of surviving in the pressure of extremely deep waters, but can also survive in shallower, coastal regions. Leviathans breathe oxygenated water. Leviathans have an innate, psionic ability to enthrall other species. They may have amplified this ability with element zero, and it is theorized they may have used biotic amplifiers as well. Most of their technology is so advanced it is completely unknown to modern science, and could even be mistaken as magic to some. Source Leviathans are derived from Mass Effect 3. Category:Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Psionic Species Category:Aquatic Species Category:Sapient Species